Re:Sex
by HornyFucker27
Summary: *I'M SHIT AT TITLES* essentially Subaru having sex with a wide number of female characters, all from the anime and Web novel. WARNING: Contains very sexual themes, Bondage, Anal, Oral, Loli you name it. Enjoy! (Written by my brother)
1. Ram & Rem

**Well** , **hello everyone again. there are simply not enough lemons of re:Zero. So i have decided to take it upon myself, to write some erotica**

 **anyway** , **plez enjoy! (BTW i highly recommend you go watch it, it's an amazing anime and has some excellent scenes)**

 **(i obviously don't o** **wn it)**

:::

Subaru smashed his head Against the desk. Ram had him take notes on a book based around the country's history, as if _he_ actually knew how to read the half of it. The night had crept in already, and the day had been pretty exausting.

Rem had him cut the entire yard, while Ram had him _clean_ the entire mansion. And now he had to read this brick.

"Jeez, i'm tired" Subaru yawned, _"maybe_ i should just go to sleep"

He knew that was a terrible idea, Ram would have him do twice as much then. Working in this mansion was so damn frustrating, yet it did give him time with Emilia. He couldn't get her out of his head, she was so kind and cute.

Being a male teenager and all, he obviously had these "urges". And if someone as beautiful and cute as Emilia came around, Then his man instincts would instantly kick in.

he could feel his dick grow now, which was fairly unplesant for him at the moment.

"not now, what if Ram comes in" Subaru said, he couldn't begin to Think what she would do if she found him like that. She would most likely tell the others, ohhh Emilias face if she heard it.

Subaru turned around, to take a Quick look at the door. It was slightly open, but nothing to worry about. He could no longer control himself.

"arhhh to hell with it" he Said quietly. He unbuckled his belt, before taking one last look at the door. Obviously nothing was there, but he was a bit nervous.

he slid down his pants, and pulled out his semi-hard cock. He reconsidered for a moment, before slowly starting to stroke his cock. He was no stranger to masturbation, he had done it a lot of times before. It had to be a Quick one.

His strokes were firm and slow, trying to built up tension while he thought up a situation with Emilia.

He closed his eyes, and started picturing their sex.

 _How she slowly licked his Cock, all_ She _Way rom the bottom to the top. Her tongue circling his head, while she slowly rubbed her pussy._

Now his stroking had gotten faster, and silent moans came from his mouth. And the lewd sounds that were produced, spread across the room.

 _Now they were both completely naked. And she had taken his dick into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down. Making slurping sounds that made Subaru even more aroused. She continued to suck on his Cock, only now she is taking in more and more. She fingered herself furiously, almost on the brink of cumming._

 _Now she was on all fours, having her pussy beg for him. He had slowly entered her, making her moan in pure ecstasy. Wet sounds could be heard, as he thrust into her. He slowly reached down, grabbing her right breast and kissing her. Their tongues wrestling each other._

Subaru was now stroking at a fast pace, now he wanted it rough.

 _He lifted her up so they were now sitting upright. He pulled out of her, before aiming for her ass. He plunged directly into her ass. A loud moan came from her mouth, which Subaru covered in order to not wake up the rest of the mansion. His right hand started pinching her right nipple. Now she was completely dominated, and she couldn't control the sounds she made anymore. Behind Subaru hand, Emilia was moaning like crazy. Subaru thrust as fasts as he could into her, he could fell he was about to come._

"Emilia..." Subaru moaned, as he shot out his cum. In his mind he could imagine her ass being filled with his seed. He kept cumming for the next few seconds, before it finally stopped.

A little creak came from the door, making Subaru spin around in shock. Nothing, the door was in the same position as before. A sigh of relief came from Subaru. Unfortunatly, he had Come so much that most of the table was a mess.

Quickly ripping out some paper from his notebook, he did his best to clean up most of it. However a bit of it had come on the book, which only left a slight stain. Hopefully she wouldn't notice that, Subaru thought.

After he had discarded the drenched sheets of paper, he sat down as if nothing had happend. He still had to read this stained book.

"Better get this over with" Subaru Said, as he continued his research.

 _7 hours later..._

"Barusu..." A voice cut through the silence. His eyes slowly opened, he didn't Want to get up.

"Not now mom..." Subaru yawned.

"Barusu" The voice Said in a more serious tone. Only now did he realize who the voice belonged to, Ram. His head flew up, and instantly turned to the pink haired maid. He gave her a warm smile, to which Ram just returned with a cold gaze. "Have you taken notes on the book, as i ordered?"

"Oh yeah, well most of it" in truth, he had only gotten halfway through it. Ram looked at him a bit suspicious, but then slowly nodded. She picked up the book, but suddenly she started sniffing.

"What have you done to this book, Barusu?" Ram asked him, "it has a weird stench"

"oh that? i don't know, maybe it's just old" Subaru tried to explain.

"no, it didn't have this smell when i got it from the library" Ram sighed, "anyway, Rem-rin has some work for you to do"

Subaru bolted out of the door, the last thing he wanted was getting caught by Ram. Rem was out watering the flowers and trimming the bushes, and was not amused when she saw him come running at her.

"why are you in such a hurry Subaru?" Rem asked the panting Subaru, he was too winded to say anything. "anyway, a new plant was delivered yesterday. It's a very rare plant, and you are gonna water it"

"sounds simple enough" he said, he knew there was a catch but just decided to wait for Rem to say it.

"however, it can release a weird odor. Which will knock one out, so you must be careful. cause we are not gonna help you"

"that's a bit cold" Subaru said, not too worried about the weird odor. "well, i better get started then".

Slowly strolling into the backyard, Subaru couldn't help but to notice the weird looks he got from Rem. Could she know about last night? That question lingered in his mind, until he could see the plant.

The plant itself, didn't really look that special. Looked just like a sunflower, like the normal ones back in Japan. Only that this one was blue.

Remembering Rems words, Subaru was speculating how the hell he was supposed to water this? Some special technique maybe? He looked at his surroundings for some options, noticing the only thing he could use was a water bottle standing by the Wall. How funny, There was nothing else to lose.

Unsure whenever he should use it or not, he couldn't help but to Think that maybe Rem removed the things he could use. A test of sorts. Seeing no other options, Subaru walked straight over to it.

Now that he had the bottle, he just needed a way to empty it. He lost track of time trying to think on how he should do it. Unlucky enough for him, some of the strange odor had already reached him.

Realizing it, he had already sniffed in just a Lil bit. Before his eyes got tired, his mind slowly fading.

"Who the hell comes up with this stuff?" He said as his mind went blank, oh if Emilia could see him now. She would most likely also fall asleep, but atleast it would be next to him. Hopefully.

 **(A/N: I'm shit at writing)**

 _some time later..._

He could hear small chatter, almost as if they were whispering. He didn't know how long he was out, maybe enough for Ram and Rem to finish the other chores. His eyes were open by now, but he could still see darkness. Because of the shock of the possibility that he has been blinded. He tried to get up, only to be pulled backwards into what appeared to be a chair. He let out a gasp, which was muffled? Feeling something around his mouth, Subaru tried to speak. But it would appear that he had been gagged.

Was he kidnapped? Maybe that cute Elsa girl came for revenge?

Subaru felt bare, almost as if he was naked. He did his in trying to get out of his binds, but they were too strong for him to handle. His grunting did not go unheard, as the chatter stopped. Subaru could hear a door open, most likely his kidnappers.

Subaru could do nothing else but listen at the footsteps, to which one stopped right beside him. His blindfold was removed.

"it would appear he is awake, nee-sama" Rem said with the blindfold in hand. Subaru looked down and to his horror, he was completly naked. He instantly started protesting, but he quickly remembered his gag.

"don't act like you don't want it, Barusu" Ram said coldly, "from your dirty masturbation last night, we thought you would enjoy this treatment"

Subaru shut up, the humiliation of getting seen was too much.

"Nee-sama and i wanted to help you with your sexual fantasies" Rem said, "or at least that's what Roswaal-sama wanted".

So Roswaal ordered them to have sex with him? He didn't know if he should feel exited or angry at the maids for doing this to him. Both of them still had that cold gaze in their eye, they clearly didn't want to do it but did as they were ordered. He would be lying if he said he didn't have sexual thoughts about them too, but not as much as he sought sexual contact with Emilia.

"Well look at that Nee-sama, he is already getting hard" Rem referred to Subarus growing dick, much to his dismay.

"Let's not torture him any longer, he clearly wants us" Ram said, as she slowly slid off her maid uniform. Revealing her silky skin, and perky breasts. Rem followed up soon after, both were completely naked from head to toe.

Subaru had accepted what was about to happen, the sight of the two twins made him so aroused. Although he was still bound to a chair, with a piece of tape covering his mouth. Must have been Rams' idea.

Both of the girls kneeled infront of the now fully grown dick, which stood up at 18 cm.

"Subarus dick is pretty big Nee-sama" Rem Said as she trailed a finger down the shaft, sending a little shock through Subaru. She placed a mouth down at his balls, and sensually started licking them. Ram went up to the head, and placed her mouth over the tip. Slowly sucking.

Subaru was in heaven, having these two beautiful girls suck his dick really aroused him.

"Jeez, Barusu is such a pervert" Ram commented as she gave the tip a lick, "look at how much Pre-cum there is".

"Mmmmmm" He moaned through the tape, earning a slight giggle from Rem. She had stopped sucking on Subarus balls, and was now licking all the Way to top. Ram moved her head, making room for her sister. With their eyes closed, they both started licking the tip of his dick. Their tongues touching eachother at some points, making the poor mans dick pulse with more Pre-cum.

"you enjoying yourself, Barusu?" Ram Said as she stood up, Rem had also stopped her licking. Subaru nodded up and down, making Ram mumble something that sounded like pervert. "Let's see how long you Can hold it"

Ram sat on his lab. Not so the dick was in her, it was just hotdogged inbetween her ass cheeks. Her face was now on level with Subaru, their eyes meeting eachother. She slowly started grinding the dick between her cheeks, as she continued to stare into his eyes. Rem had started sucking his head as well. So now Ram was Hotdogging his dick, while Rem sucked on the head.

Subaru could feel he was close. This position was so hot, all he could Think about was fucking them. Now he could also feel Rams juices on his stomach, showing she was also starting to enjoy this. This was it.

"Mmm Mmmmm" he moaned, signalling he was about to come. He shot out his semen, which filled Rems mouth to the brim. When she gasped for air, some of it got on Rams ass. To which Rem started licking her own sisters ass, getting all of the rest. Ram looked down at her sister and smiled.

"You released quite a lot, Subaru" Rem said as she licked her lips, "but there is still one thing we need to do".

Rem whispered something, making Subarus bindings dissapear. Ram also took this oppurtunity to rip off the piece of tape, making Subaru give out a little ow. Both of Them stood infront of Subaru, with their usual elegant look.

"That was quite the service" Subaru Said, content with his treatment. "What was the other thing you wanted to do?"

"You didn't expect that you would only get pleasure" Ram Said, "we also require sex"

Subaru was the happiest man on earth, his dick got fully erect again. Making Rem giggle.

"Subaru is very naughty" Rem said in a playful tone, "you gonna have to switch between us". Subaru stared at the two girls, thinking which one he should Pick first. Rem would appear to be the one in the mood, while Ram was still looking like she didn't enjoy it. After a while, he had made up his mind.

"Ram" Subaru said, making the pink haired girl look at him with disbelief. Rem accepted it with a nod, and she walked to the side so they would have space. This was his chance. After all the teasing she had given him, now he could pay her back in the best Way possible.

"As you wish" Ram said, as she got on all fours on the bed. "Pick a hole". Now Subarus head was filled with ideas, could he really do whatever he wanted with them? He had positioned himself at her entrance, before a question popped into his head

"But aren't you virgins?" he asked them.

"No, we stopped being virgins some time ago" She answered. A grim thought shot into Subarus mind, and it involved a specific mage. "Just hurry up, Barusu"

"Ohhhh, i'm going to fuck the daylights out of you!" Subaru warned, before he thrusted into her wet pussy. She only made a little grunt, but she was obviously acting like she didn't enjoy it. He started moving into her. First at a slow pace, just so he could earn a few moans from her. Nothing.

He picked up his pace, it didn't feel right unless she also moaned. She still had her cold gaze on him, even with him balls deep within her. Suddenly Subaru hit something, which finally caused her to give a little moan.

"Like any other girl, your G spot is your weakness" he mocked her, before continuing his thrusting. "hey Ram, can i do whatever i want with you?"

"Yes, Roswaal said we had to do everything you said until you were satisfied" she answered him.

Hearing this, he quickly grabbed the girls arms. Holding her wrists in an attempt to pull her on his dick, with this new position he went balls deep in her. Now she was moaning, making Subaru grow an evil grin. He used all of his speed to go balls deep into her. Ram was moaning like crazy, and she was panting like a dog. Subaru didn't even slow down for like a second. He pounded for the next 3 minutes, before he could finally feel his balls tighten.

He came deep within, so much so that it leaked out. It would appear she had an orgasm as well, considering she moaned with relief. His mission had been succesful, he actually broke Rams "tough bitch" farcade.

"well, how did you like that Ram?" he asked with a smirk, she was still recovering from the rough treatment. You could hear her breathing throughout the room.

"are you satisfied...Barusu?" She asked between pants, making Subaru nod in response.

"would you mind taking care of my sister then?" she asked referring to Rem, who had been masturbating to the whole thing. Her eyes shot up when he called her name, instantly knowing it was her turn now. With a little gesture, she got over to the bed. Ram sat down in the chair Ram had been masturbating in, still filled with quite a lot of cum.

"Well Rem, are you up for it?" He asked her, she slowly nodded with a warm smile.

 _On the Road to the Capital..._

 _"_ What's wrong Lia? You Seem awfully quiet today" Puck asked his companion. Roswaal had sent Emilia into the city, to speak with a bank manager about their finances. Why he didn't do it himself is unknown.

"Well, it's just that i left without telling Subaru" Emilia Said with a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. "not to mention he is all alone with Ram and Rem"

"Don't worry, Lia. i'm sure they treat him nicely"

 _Back at the mansion..._

"Ohhh, Subaru please...ahhhh" Rem moaned, Subaru was busy licking her pussy. She was enjoying it, a lot more than Ram did. He sucked and licked every part of her pussy, her wet juices getting in his mouth.

Ram just sat in the chair, staring at them both. Subaru liked Rem more than Ram, she was actually capable of showing human emotion.

While he was busy eating her out, his hand had gotten up to her breast. Rem couldn't stop her moaning. She was biting down on one of her fingers, while her other hand forced Subaru to keep licking.

"Arhhhh, Subaru i'm about to..." Rem moaned, signalling Subaru for the release. Obviously he did not want sperm all over his face, so he had to pull out. Rem used all her strenght to keep his head in place, which just kept licking her.

Subaru used all of his strenght to flip her over into a 69 position. Surprising the blue haired maid with a dick in the face, which she instantly started sucking. Subaru buried his face in her pussy, even wrapping his arms around her Butt to force it further down. Despite the fact he would get sperm on his face, the stuff he wanted to avoid, he couldn't help but to get aroused at the thought.

Subaru gasped, as he could feel a warm mouth getting wrapped around his dick. She took it all the way to the hilt, gagging a bit along the way.

"That's it, good girl" he moaned as he reached down and stroked her hair, making the maid smile with happiness. He could feel he was about to come. Rem moaned something with his dick, before Subaru got sperm in his face. It was incredibly sticky, yet had a salty taste. Subaru looked down to Rem, who had speed up her pace. He could do nothing else but stare at her, wanting to see her mouth filled to the brim with his seed.

An idea popped into his mind, although he didn't think she would enjoy it. Without any warning, he wrapped his legs around her head. He forced all the way to the hilt, and came. Her throat got even more tight, as she was clearly struggling to breath.

"Mmmmmm!" she moaned, as Subaru finished cumming. He removed his legs from her, making her head shoot up and gasped for air.

"A warning would be nice, Subaru.." She said with a huge blush on her face. "So are you satisfied?"

Subaru thought about it for a second, he was pretty exhausted from the sex.

"Yeah, you did great!" Subaru told her, making her give out a sigh of relief. Ram had been silent for the past couple of minutes, only to dress up and leave the room.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know" Rem said with a concerned look in her eye, she quickly dressed up. "Subaru, if you Want to do this again someday. Just say the word" she winked at him, before storming after her sister.

Subaru chuckled a little bit, now knowing he could fuck Rem at any time. Although the one thing that concerned him, was Rams reaction to everything. She didn't look like she was offended or anything.

He pushed the thought aside, before walking over to the window. Emilia had gotten home from her trip. Subaru took his time with getting his clothes back on, before he ran as fast as he could down to the entrance. The first thing she would see was Subarus happy face.

Problem was, he couldn't stop thinking about the two maids.

 **:::**

 **And that's it, folks!**

 **I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to make it longer, but it was already very long. I do however plan on making Subaru having sexual interactions with all female characters,including Petra(yeah) and Ferris(tecnically female)**

 **One last thing, sorry bout the grammar!**

 **Please favorite/review if you want to stick around.**


	2. Felix & Rem

**SECOND CHAPTER OF RE:SEX**

 **FEATURING: FERRIS (AND A BIT OF REM AS WELL)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **WARNING: YAOI**

 **:::**

Subarus life had gotten a bit easier since his intercause with the maids, Rem went a bit easier on him now. And was now acting like a loving girl around him. Everytime he had finished a chore, she would reward him with a blowjob. At one point they fucked in the kitchen, as a celebration that Subaru could now make a meal without cutting himself **.** Ram didn't Seem too bothered by it, although she would give a glare every now and then.

 _Present day_

"Ohhh...mm Subar-" Rem moaned through Subarus hand covering her mouth. Subaru, Rem and Emilia were heading to the Capital, Emilia was to attend some ceremony _._ So Subaru wanted to fuck Rem one more time before they headed there, since they would most likely not get the time to do it.

"Jeez Rem, you're so tight" Subaru muttered under his heavy breathing. His dick kept going in and out of Rem, like a piston in fact.

"Can't help it mmmmm" Rem moaned, "it just feels so gooooddd" a long drawn out moan escaped from her mouth.

"This is just too perfect..." Subaru said cherfully, "hey Rem, Can i do Anal on you?"

"Sure thing, Subaru" Rem Said a she rotated on his dick, so she was on all fours. Subaru pulled out his dick, before positioning himself at her ass. Getting a small nod from the girl in question, before going all the way to the hilt.

"Hmmm that feels goood" Rem moaned, "i fucking love your cock".

Subaru pounded her like there was no tomorrow. Before he came in her ass without warning.

"How did that feel Rem?" Subaru asked the panting maid.

"Amazing, as always Subaru" Rem smiled at him.

Later that day him and Rem joined Emilia and Roswaal in the carriage, heading straight for the capital. Emilia looked very nervous, it was her first time in the throne room. Subaru did what he always did around, giving friendly words of encouragement as always.

 _Skipping the entire thing up to the point where Emilia leaves Subaru alone..._

Jesus, what a fool he had been. What was he thinking? Proclaming himself a knight without the slightest consent from Emilia.

He simply sat in the bed, completely beaten down by Emilias harsh words. His thoughts were interrupted when a small knock could be heard from the door. Rem stuck her head in with a conerned look in her eyes.

"Are you alright Subaru?" she Said as she closed the door behind her, and sat at the foot of the bed.

"No Rem, i am not" he muttered, "I have been the biggest idiot ever!"

Rem didn't say anything back, she only stared into his eyes.

"Would a blowjob improve your mood?" she asked.

"No Rem, under any other circumstances i would have taken up on the offer" Subaru said as his gaze focused on the blanket. "She must really hate me now"

Both of them remained silent for a few seconds, before Subaru broke the silence.

"What is this place anyway?" he asked, "dosen't look like that perverts mansion"

"We are in the mansion belonging to Crusch, one of the candidates" Rem explained, "Emilia struck a deal with her, to keep you here. After your little confrontation with Julius"

Subaru couldn't even remember the fight, must been beaten out of his memory. But he couldn't help getting a little bit embarassed over the loss.

"Could you please leave Rem? I need a moment to Think" he told her, to which she silently left the room.

Subaru threw himself back into the bed with a heavy sigh.

 _a couple minutes later..._

Subaru put on his tracksuit, still haunted by the argument. The first thing he could do, was at least say thanks to Crusch for keeping him here.

The mansion had a different arcitecture from that of Roswaals mansion, yet he still got that feeling of Deja vu. Down the corridor he could spot the trap Ferris approaching him. A small look of surprise appeared on his face, when he saw Subaru

"Argh Subaru-kyun, i Can see you are finally up!" he said in a cheerful tone.

"hey Felix" Subaru said pretty depressed, "what are you doing here?"

"Crusch-same told Ferri-chan to check up on you" Ferris tilted his head and narrowed his brows. "But it would appear you are far from all right"

Subaru gave out a sigh, Ferris should already know what the hell had happend. But he remembered a few seconds later, as his head shot straight up.

"Ohh yeah, you got into a fight with Emilia-chan Right?" he said in a teasing tone, "not to mention your cruel behavior at the ceremony"

That statement didn't really help with his mood, now this guy was going to make fun of him.

"was at all? Got anything more to add?" Subaru Said in a annoyed tone.

"No not really, Ferri-Chan might as well clean Subaru-kyuns room" he sighed as he walked past Subaru, "you should thank Crusch-sama for her hospitality"

"Don't worry, i Will" he replied

Subaru continued to walk down the corridor, the mansion was quite big. He reached a room where he could hear talking between a woman and man. Subaru stopped dead in his tracks, something was missing.

He looked down only to see he was missing his jacket, all he had on was his white t-shirt. It kinda bothered him to the point where he turned Heel and walked back to his room.

 _Jeez, it's just a jacket!_ He thought, yet he walked at a steady pace down the long corridor again. He stopped Right in front of his door.

"holy crap i'm pathetic" he whispered to himself, as he reached for the doorknob. His movements were stopped, when he could hear this weird sound coming from the room. Upon Closer inspection he could hear feminine moans. Subaru looked through the Keyhole, out of pure curiosity.

Ferris was masturbating on the bed.

He was laying down undressed, completely naked. He bit his finger, as his hand moved up and down his shaft. He was moaning very silently, but they were more like female moans.

Subaru couldn't believe what he was seeing, he didn't know if he should feel aroused or shocked. His body looked like that of a female, but the dick Kinda ruined it. He had to admit he had sexual thoughts of him at first, that was until he learned it was a man.

Ferris had increased his stroking, to the point where lewd sounds could easily be heard.

"Hmmm Subaru..." he moaned, sending a shock through Subaru. To think a guy would have sexual thoughts about him, it was Kinda exiting. "Come on, ram my ass a little harder"

"jesus Christ..." Subaru Said a bit too loudly, considering the fact that a gasp could be heard. Subaru quickly jolted up, and hid behind a plant.

Ferris stuck his head out, kinda unnerved by the sound. He disappeared back into the room, before emerging with only his underwear on. Looking over his shoulder paranoidly, still not noticing Subaru.

Subaru was pondering what he was going to do, seize the chance? Or just forget about? He thought about it for a long time, coming up with reasons why he should go along with it.

His voice sounds like a female, his body looks like a female, he acts like a female... Subaru thought, before looking down the corridor.

Subaru sighed, why would he go gay for him? He simply entered the room, found his jacket, Then he got out.

Subaru walked in on Crusch signing a few papers, with Ferris by her side. He did his very best to avoid eye contact with Ferris, which the feline male couldn't help but notice. Subaru proceded to thank Crusch for her hospitality, to which she coldly started explaining that she did it out of respect for Emilia. Which didn't bother him too much, just a little.

"If you would like to, there's a bath ready for you" Crusch offered him, which Subaru instantly accepted. She instructed Ferris to lead him there, much to the dismay of Subaru. Being in his presence wasn't exactly at the top of his priorites Right now.

"Here, this is the bathroom" Ferris said, "please clean up after yourself".

"BTW where is Rem?" Subaru couldn't help but ask.

"the blue haired girl?" Ferris put a finger to his lip, "oh yeah, she wanted to buy something sweet for you, so she went down to the market"

Subaru nodded, before rushing into the bathroom. Leaving a confused and surprised Ferris behind.

Subaru had already undressed, before he lowered himself into the bath. The bathroom itself, looked more ordained than the one back at the mansion. It only added to the atmosphere.

He sat quietly for a few minutes, before he could hear footsteps behind him. Subarus head turned only to see a nude Ferris walking toward him, smiling.

"mind if i join you, Subaru-kyun?" he asked Subaru, "Ferri-Chan could use a bath aswell". Subaru didn't get to answer, before he had already lowered himself next to him.

"Nyaaaa, this water is incredible" the catboy moaned, "don't you Think so too, Subaru-kyun"

"Yeah" Subaru replied, "good way to let out some stress"

"I have noticed you have avoided eye contact with Ferri-Chan" his head turned towards Subaru, "is something wrong"

"no,no,no nothing at all!" Subaru lied.

"Anyway could you wash Ferri-chans back please?" Fernis turned his back to Subaru. Subaru slowly started washing the felines back, to which he let out a little purr. He could feel a Strange feeling in his chest, and something growing between his legs. The current situation wasn't the best for a horny teenager.

 _fuck it_ Subaru thought, time to seize the chance!

"Hey Ferris, mind if wash down here?" he Said before grabbing his penis, making Ferris give out a surprised moan. They both remained silent for a while, before Ferris finally said something.

"please do..." he moaned, as Subaru started stroking. Subaru was slightly embarassed, he was about to fuck a guy. Their little stroking action continued for a few minutes, before Ferris cried put. "Subaru-kyun, Ferri-Chan is about to Come!".

"oh, now, now we don't Want that" Subaru teased, as he let go the dick. He seated himself on the bathtub edge, gesturing Towards Ferris. "You gonna have to suck me off as well you know?"

Ferris licked his lips, as he positioned himself in front of Subaru. His tongue started going around in circles, and his Right hand started massaging his balls. For some reason, Ferris was pretty skilled at cock sucking.

Subaru reached down with his hand, and started stroking the cat like ears. Making the cat boy tremble with pleasure.

"So you are sensitive here, eh?" Subaru mocked, as he continued stroking the ears. Ferris was too busy sucking cock to object. He quickly used his other hand to grab the back of Ferris head, forcing the cat to swallow even more of his dick. Ferris gagged, yet he also got aroused from the rough treatment.

"Jeez Subaru-kyun, not so roug-" Ferris was cut off with a dick in his mouth again, after Subaru had let him go to get a breather. Subaru could feel he was close.

"Ferris...i'm about to come" Subaru Said as he grabbed the back of his head, locking him in place. Ferris gagged, as he could feel the first few ropes of cum down his throat. He came so much, some of it was leaking out of the gaps.

Subaru pulled back, letting the last few ropes land on Ferris feminine face. He licked his hand as if he was a cat, trying to lick some of the cum off. Seeing this made Subaru fully erect again.

"Say it" Subaru ordered.

"Say what?" Ferris asked, still salivating over Subarus newly erect Cock.

"Tell me how much you Want it!" Subaru Said, as his cock throbbed. Ferris just nodded. "C'mon say it"

"I Want it in my ass!" The trap cried out.

 _jeez we are getting out of character_ Subaru thought.

Ferris got up, and placed himself on the other side of the pool. Pointing his butt Towards Subaru, calling to him. Subaru walked slowly across the water, just in order to tease him. When he finally stood behind him, Ferris lifted up his tail to reveal his asshole.

Subaru lined Right up at hole, before slowly prodding it. The poor cat moaned helplessly, with cheeks bright as daylight.

"Goddamit Subaru-kyun, stop teasing Ferri-chan!" The boy yelled.

"heh alright, you asked for it" Subaru said as he entered Ferris, making Ferris give out a long drawn moan. "Are you okay Ferris?"

"Yeah...Ferri-chan just had to get used to Subaru-kyuns dick" Ferris panted. "you can start moving now"

Subaru pushed himself deeper into him, making both of them moan. His pace quickened. Ferris stuck out his tongue, moaning like crazy. Subaru had already gone all the way to the hilt. The fact that Ferris just tightened around his cock, made it all the more erotic. He reached out for the cat boys' dick, and slowly started pumping it.

"Ohhhhh Subaru...that just feels so good" Ferris cried out, "since i first saw you, i always wanted you!"

"I gave it a thought or two, that stopped when i learned you were a man" Subaru said, "but in the end, the dick only makes it better!"

Ferris giggled.

"Do whatever you want i'm yours!"

Subaru leaned down and grabbed Ferris by the chin, making the cat face him. He placed his lips on his, making their tongues wrestle for dominance in their mouths. Subaru thrust harder into Ferris, both of them moaning in their mouths. He got reminded of the position he used on Ram a few days earlier, making Subaru smile. Without warning, Subaru grabbed Ferris arms. Making Ferris give out a surprised yelp.

"What is it, with you and being rough..." Ferris moaned, "It's hard to think straight..."

"Well, then don't" Subaru said, "You enjoy don't you?"

"mmmm...yeah, but-" Ferris was cut off by Subaru grabbing a hold on his cock. Like Ferris said earlier, it's hard to think straight when you were getting anal fucked. He had completely forgotten his complaint, now his mind was just filled with sexular thoughts.

Subaru could feel he was soon at his limit, and could feel his inner sex demon coming out. With all of his strength, Subaru lifted Ferris up by his thighs. Thrusting upwards into his ass, while the cat boy was happily masturbating at a fast rate.

"ohhh shit, here it comes Ferris!" Subaru warned him, as his seed erupted within him. Ferris moaned out loud, as he also came. The semen hit the floor, and some of it fell into the water.

Subaru placed Ferris back on the ground, both of them panting heavily.

"That was something!" Subaru chuckled, "are you alright Ferris?"

Ferris didn't answer.

"Ferris...?" Subaru asked concerned. Until he finally realized, he had passed out.

"Jeez, i made one hell of a mess of him" Subaru took a look around, "hope no one heard that"

Subaru pulled the plug, and the bath started emptying himself. He looked at Ferris, who was helplessly lying on the ground. With semen flowing out of his ass. Subaru decided that it would probably be best if he dressed him up. So he quickly dressed both of them, and rearranged Ferris to make it look like he fell asleep.

As Subaru walked towards the door, he couldn't help but wonder.

Where the hell was Rem?

 **:::**

 **That's it folks!**

 **sorry if it's not what you expected, I wasn't quite "in the mood" I guess. Me and my brother have had a minor setback in school, we are pretty demoralized Right now.**

 **I Can tell you that the next Chapter Will involve Rem, and a very kinky Elsa. After that, i Will make sure Subaru goes on a fucking spree in the Capital.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please Favorite and review!**


	3. Elsa (and Rem yet again)

**THIRD CHAPTER OF RE:SEX**

 **FEATURING: Elsa (and Rem cause i can't get enough of her)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:::**

"Rem! Where are you!" Subaru yelled through the crowd. After Subaru had talked things through with Ferris, agreeing that what happend was a one time thing. He waited for Rem to return, but she was gone for 2 whole hours.

Obviously concerned, Subaru decided to go out and find her. In his mind he kept thinking she was in trouble, couldn't help it. He would never find her if the city was this crowded.

Subaru yelled out her name one more time, no answer. He was starting to lose the hope of her being safe, didn't look like Rem to take that long to buy something.

maybe someone asked for her help? Was one of Subarus many questions. His line of thought broke, when he heard a voice call from the alley next to him. He peeked his ears, something about that voice was familiar.

"Subaru?" Rems voice Called from the alley, making Subaru give out a sigh of relief. She was safe after all. Slowly he walked into the alleyway, away from other People's gaze.

"Yeah, it's me Rem!" Subaru happily said, not questioning the fact she was in a alley. "Rem, where are you?"

"Over here!" her voice said from around the corner, making Subaru step further into the alley.

"Rem, it's not very ladylike to-" his voice stopped, as he could feel a tiny sting on his neck. He reached for the source of the feeling. To his dismay, it was a blow dart.

Subaru could feel his vision getting blurry, and he collapsed to his knees. His mind was slowly going numb, and he felt his limps become heavy. In the middle of all the confusion, a cute giggle could be heard in the background.

"Oh my, you actually fell for it" the voice giggled, as Subaru passed out on the cold stone.

"I'm gonna have soooo much fun with you..."

 _some time later..._

Subaru was slowly returning to senses were still at the lowest, most likely the effect of the dart. He remained groggy for a few seconds, before he finally got back his composure. Still he could only see black, nothing else.

Was he blind?

He tried reaching his eyes with one of his hands, but it was chained in place. Subaru tried his other hand, this one was also chained. Now he was starting to freak out. He tried making a call for help, but nothing but a muffled voice came.

Yet again, he was gagged. Just as he was during his first round with Rem and Ram. Subaru tried to understand the situation. Was he kidnapped? Or did Rem do a renactment of their first time together?

Honestly, he couldn't Care less who did it. All he wanted to know, was what the hell was going on.

Suddenly, he could hear a door open. And the sound of heels filled the room, accompanied by a giggle. Subaru could feel a presence, right in front of him. He could feel a hand reach for the back of his head, removing the blindfold.

Who stood before him, was none other than Elsa. Smiling, while staring Subaru directly in the eye. He looked down, to see that he was indeed naked. He had been bound by chains to the wall, and a piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth.

"We meet again, Subaru was it?" she asked him, "i can't believe you actually fell for it"

Subaru looked confused at the older woman.

"I used a decoy to lure you away from the crowd, making you an easy pick" Elsa licked her lips, "normally i use it for assasination contracts, but this was a very special occation"

Subaru tried to speak, but it was muffled by the cloth and something stuffed in his mouth.

"Why i did it?" Elsa said giggling like a little girl, "revenge"

"After our little encounter in the slums, my superiors were not quite happy. So i set out to look for you. One day i noticed you walking with a cute blue haired girl, so i followed you. But after a minor distraction, i lost sight of you"

She reached for a knife strapped at her tailbone. Before swinning it at Subarus throat, stopping mere centimeters from his windpipe.

"I should just kill you right now" Elsa said in her usual light voice, making Subaru tremble with fear. "But like i Said, this is a special occation"

She threw the knife away. Then she proceded to walk into the middle of the room, where a chair was waiting. She sat down and stared at Subaru, admiring the position he was in. Subaru was creeped out by the staring, yet he couldn't help getting aroused from the situation he was in.

"Kuku, getting exited are we?" she mocked, referring to his growing dick. "Such a naughty boy"

She walked over to him again, and knelt in front of his dick.

"I must admit, you have a decent sized penis" Elsa commented, while she trailed a finger along the manhood. It throbbed, which made Elsa giggle. "You Want me right?"

Subaru didn't know what to Think. Fearing she would cut off his dick, if he Said yes. Elsa tilted her head, still waiting for an answer. He shrugged, making the bowel hunter let out a sigh.

"No reason to lie" Elsa Said, "we both know you Want me to fuck you"

She slowly leaned in on his ear, and whispered. "You ramming my pussy, and shooting your seed down my throat"

Subaru got chills, he was very tempted to nod. His body froze as he could feel Elsa licking his cheek, before slowly pulling away.

"How you want to suck on these" she said. As she pulled a piece of her clothing to the side, exposing her perfect round breast. Her Right hand started touching her nipple, Subaru could only stare. Elsa put the piece of clothing back in place, before placing both her hands at her hips.

"So here is what we are gonna do" she Said giggling, "i'm gonna torture you. Not in the violent Way, as tempting as it is. But in the sexual way. I'm gonna put up a show for you, and you can't masturbate to relieve your arousal. And maybe, just maybe, if you play nice i may throw in a bj at the end. Deal?"

Subaru slowly gave a small nod, he didn't see any other Way out. Elsa grew an even bigger smile, giggling like a maniac. It seemed mostly harmless, although the fact that he could not relieve himself was quite the problem. He was both exited and nervous, he had no idea what she considered a "turn on".

Elsa stepped back into the room. She started off by sliding her clothes, nice and slow. Her breasts popped out into the free air. She stopped when she reached her waist, then she just let it hang around it. Elsa gave a smile towards Subaru, who was holding out fine for now. His dick was growing at a slow rate. Elsa used her hands to grope herself, making her give out a sly moan. She licked her lips, as she started massaging her nipples. Subarus dick was fully erect at this sight.

But he was still clear minded.

She slid off the clothes, only to reveal she wasn't wearing panties. Her nice pink pussy, open for Subaru to see. She threw the coat to the side, only having her wristbands and stockings on. She let out a slight giggle, as she stretched her back to push her chest forwards.

"You're more stubborn than i thought" Elsa giggled, "looks like i have to switch my tactics then eh?"

She sat down in the waiting chair, and spread her legs for him. Exposing her pussy. Her hand trailed slowly from her chest, all the way down to her clit. She let her index finger run past her nub, making her give out a moan. She threw in a thumb and squeezed it a lil bit, giving slow amounts of pleasure to herself. She used her other hand to massage her left breast. After she was done playing with the nub, her finger started going around in circles around her pussy lips.

"You want to lick me right?" she said in a seductive tone.

 _Yes i woul- no Natsuki don't let her win_ Subaru thought, _but she looks so hot though, damn it!_

 _It would appear he is losing it, how predictable_ Elsa thought giggling.

"Well, it would appear my touching didn't bring you to that point" Elsa Said as she stopped her circling, "i know just the Right thing to get you in the mooood"

Still naked, she exited the room. Subaru could finally breath normally, his eyes had only been focusing on her the entire time. He had forgotten to take a look at his surroundings, which appeared to be a simple basement. Question was, where they still in the city?

Subaru silenced, as he could hear footsteps accompanied by the Sound of something being dragged. Elsa emerged from the door, with a a bound and cleave gagged Rem. She was naked as the day she was born, making grunting noises and curses. She silenced when she saw Subaru. He could fear his blood boil, so she was the one that kept Rem away. Elsa placed Rem a few meters away from Subaru, before smiling back at the angry boy.

"I found her wandering in the city" Elsa said, "poor girl wanted to buy something to cheer you up".

Elsa grabbed Rem again, this time positioning her in the chair.

"But i noticed something when you were out walking with her" she said as she walked straight up into Elsas face, her nipples connecting with his. "You're lovers aren't you?"

Subaru didn't answer, he just stared at Rem in her state. Elsa giggled before she went behind Rem, placing her hands on Rems shoulders. She whispered something into Rems ear, making her tremble. She crouched down, and started trailing her delicate hand downwards. She passed her breast, giving it a little squeeze. Rem was whimpering behind her gag, her eyes shut tight. Elsa gave a quick glare at Subaru, before she whispered something in Rems ear again. Her cheeks heat up considerably, Elsa continued to whisper to her. Her hand ran through Rems inner thighs, making the blue haired maid squirm in surprise.

"Before you got here, i injected her with a serum that increases ones sensitivity" Elsa giggled, "Twice the sensitivity, twice the pleasure..."

Elsa simply placed her finger at Rems nub, making her gasp. Subaru started getting an erect dick yet again, this time it was more in control. He was close to the point where he could no longer hold it, he was quite sexually interested in what Elsa would do to her. Elsa quickly inserted a finger into Rem, making her give out a long moan. The older women moved to the side of the chair, and leaned down and licked her right nipple. Rem was panting, the serum had taken effect. It must feel like she has a dick inside of her right now. Elsa increased her fingering, as well as inserting another finger.

Subarus right arm tried to move, he wanted to masturbate. He had lost to Elsa, he couldn't help it anymore. She took notice of it, and smiled gleefully before she started sucking on Rems nipples. She continued her rubbing in Rems pussy, getting ever so faster. Rem moaned like a whore, the fingering was simply too much for the gril. Her mind was going blank from the fingering, almost as if she was about to go insane.

"I think our little maid is about to come" Elsa giggled, "what do you say to that we increase the pace?"

Elsas rubbing had increased to ludicrous speed, almost looking like a blur. Rem was gasping and moaning, her eyes in the back of her head. That serum proved to be very effective.

"Mhmmmm!" Rem yelled, before she finally came. Her orgasm hit hard, giving her a feeling of relief unlike anything she had ever felt. Elsa removed her fingers from her snatch, letting the cum flow out. She moved the inserted fingers up to her mouth, tasting the salty fluid.

"Mmmmm so tasty" Elsa giggled, "bet you Want a taste for yourself?"

Subaru resisted the urge to nod, Right now he was so aroused to even Think straight.

"I suppose i have been depraving you of your needs, long enough" She said, as Subarus chains were cut. He fell to the Ground, and proceeded to quickly remove his gag. When he got the binding away, he noticed there was something in his mouth. Upon further inspection: it appeared to be Elsas panties. Subaru was so shocked, he threw Them to the side.

"Arhhh there they were" Elsa giggled. Subaru shrugged it off, before he could finally say a word.

"Okay, i played your little game" Subaru Said, "so honor your part of it"

"What part?" Elsa thought for a moment, "Ohhhhh the part of where i suck your Cock?"

"Yes, that one precisely"

Elsa nodded, before she walked up to Subaru. Being mere inches from her face. He had to admit, the girl was indeed beautiful. Problem was, she was bat-shit insane. Subaru felt lucky she just hadn't gutted him after he passed out.

Elsa leaned into Subaru, for a kiss. Although he quickly noticed the two fangs in her mouth. Subaru felt like it wouldn't be Nice to mention that now.

Her purple lips smashed Against his, starting a tender and passionate kiss. Subaru couldn't help but to look at Rem, who was still dazed in the chair after her orgasm. He could feel Elsa trying to pry her tongue into his mouth, which he unwillingly opened. He felt her tongue ravage his mouth, but his focus was still on Rem.

Elsa let her hand roam over his dick, before softly grabbing it. Making Subaru give out a grunt, just Then did Elsa notice he looked at Rem.

"Your gaze is focused on the maid" Elsa Said in a low-tone, as her grip tightend around his dick. "Why not focus on the woman, that is about to suck your dick?"

despite her seductive voice, and the pain in his dick. Subaru couldn't help but feel like he was betraying Rem, in some way. Deep down, he truly did care for the girl.

Elsa gave out an annoyed sound.

"Now listen up, Subaru" Elsas voice had deepend to a threatening tone, a psycotic glare appearing in her eye. "If you don't play along, i'm going to gut both of you. Starting with her, Then YOU!"

Subaru gulped, her beauty just flushed down the drain. The terrifying image of Rem getting gutted, was a Quick convincer. He had no other choice, but to surrender his Will to her.

He pressed his lips Against hers, yet again. Elsa gave out a sweet giggle, and wrapped her left arm around Subarus neck. Her other hand, starting go give small strokes to his dick. He was very aroused from the "torture". His hands roamed over her perfect body, rubbing every inch possible. His left hand tried to grab a hold on her ass, but she smacked it away. Subaru had to do EVERY thing she ordered, Rem and his life where on the Line now.

Elsa broke off the kiss, with a trail of spit connecting their mouths.

"Kuku, maybe i Will actually enjoy this" she Said cheerfully, as she squatted down. She took a close look at his dick, examining every detail. "What a wonderful piece of meat"

She gave it a small kiss.

"soooo much Pre-cum" Elsa Said slowly, as she drew some of the Pre-cum on her face like a pencil. "I wonder what it tastes like"

"Then why don't you find out" Subaru Said, trying his best not to look at Rem. Elsa had the dick rest on her face, covering her eye. She made a sinister smile, before she gave a long lick from the Hilt to the top. Subaru moaned, as she started circling her tongue on his head. One hand was massaging his balls, the other giving small strokes.

"I love a Nice cock" Elsa said, "my second favorite thing after iternal organs, of course"

For Subaru that was a slight turn-off, his dick softended up a bit. Hoping she wouldn't notice it, but she quickly shot a glare at Subaru.

"Now WE really don't want that, would we?" She Said as if she was dissappointed, "guess i'm gonna up my game then"

She said, before she pulled his dick into her mouth.

Subaru gave out a loud moan. Elsa started bobbing her head up and down the dick, making small humming noices along the way. Sometimes she stopped, and sucked really hard. She was an expert in sucking dicks, most likely from having sex with other men.

"Damn, you're a Real good cocksucker" Subaru moaned, his dick was currently the happiest thing In the World. There was just something about her sucking, it was almost supernatural. "If you keeps this up, i'm gonna cum"

Elsa giggled, her bobbing had slowed down. The slurping noices were only getting louder. Subaru could feel he was about to cum, his balls practially yelling for release.

"Elsa...i'm about to..." Subaru had started panting, "...cum"

Elsa started to pull it out, only to stop at the very tip. She locked her lips in place around the head, and started using her hand to pump his shaft. Subaru moaned loudly, as he finally came. The first few ropes of cum, shot into her mouth. Making her eyes grow wide, she just kept pumping and sucking more out. He just kept cumming into her mouth, to the point where some of it leaked out. To Subarus dismay, Elsa threw her head further down the cock. Draining him of his last remaining cum, with closed eyes and a smile of happiness.

After Subaru had finished, panting like a dog, he looked Down to see the state Elsa was in. She had swallowed every single bit of his cum, even the stuff that had leaked out. They both shared a smile at eachother, before Subaru felt dizzy yet again.

"Yet again you fall for it" Elsa laughed. Subaru fell to his knees, with the still naked Elsa next to him. She gave a quick lick across her lips,

Right before he passed out, again, Elsa leaned in on his ear. Whispering softly:

"just ask your maid, what i did to her while you were out..."

Then everything was black.

...

Subaru slowly regained his senses, yet again he had been knocked out cold. The light from the sun burnt his eyes, shadowing the figure towering above him.

"Subaru?" The figure said with a clouded voice. Subaru still couldn't form any words. "Subaru"

This time the voice came out clearly, and Then he saw the person. It was Rem, looking concerned at him.

"Hey Rem" Subaru said, pretty groggy with some of the toxin still in his body. It took nearly all his strenght to sit up, only to get assistance by Rem.

"You okay, Subaru?" Rem asked worried, Subaru shook his head.

"Yeah,Yeah i'm fine" Subaru said, as leaned up against the Wall. "I just need a minute or two"

"Ohh okay" Rem Said, a slight blush appeared in her cheeks. Subaru had forgotten about the Incident with Elsa, but Rems blush brought the hunters last words in his mind.

 _just ask your maid, what i did to her while you were out..._

"Ummm Rem" Subaru Said. "Can i ask you something"

"You Can ask me anything Subaru" Rem Said in her usual cheerful behaviour, although still having a blush on her cheeks.

"What did Elsa do to you?" Subaru asked, "while i was out?"

Upon hearing this question, Rem just turned completely red. She whimpered something he couldn't understand. She didn't show any signs of a depressing state, meaning she most likely enjoyed her treatment.

Subaru kept looking curiously at the maids red face, her embarrased face was so cute. But he ended up shrugging it off.

"To hell with it, it doesn't matter" Subaru Said, "what matters is that we are both safe from harm"

That was a Lie, he was more than interested in what happend between Them.

"Y-yeah!" Rem stammered, "I Think Crusch is wondering were we are, so we better hurry back"

"Right!" Subaru Said.

On their Way home, none of Them mentioned the fact that they both enjoyed the sexual contact. Subaru simply reached the conclusion, that they were both equally ashamed of what happend. Hopefully, it didn't change their relationship too much.

But Subaru couldn't help but think:

Was Elsas intention love? Or pure lust?

 **:::**

 **Kept you waiting huh?**

 **Well, i finally finished this. Took longer than i had hoped, could have made it a lot better though. But, i hope it was satisfactory.**

 **Also, sorry to the guy that wanted me make ahegao expressions. That kinda slipped out of my mind :(**

 **If you guys Want too, i could write the scene between Rem and Elsa. And fair warning though, it contains all of my kinks :D**

 **Plz Favorite and review!**


	4. Felt (No Rem this time)

**FOURTH CHAPTER**

 **FEATURING: Felt**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:::**

Subaru walked down the street, pondering on what he should do. He could go back to the mansion, but Emilia would most likely not accept him. His other option was forgetting it and trying to settle down, he pushed the second option away. He seemed completely powerless in his state, felt like he couldn't do anything. Rem was sleeping in his bed, back at the mansion. He had to think for himself for a moment, he had to make up for his mistake. Somehow.

He decided that it would be best if he went back to the mansion, Crusch mansion. He had to pickup Rem, he couldn't leave without her. Subaru Took a shortcut in an alleyway. Still being in his own thoughts He was finally knocked out of his thoughts, and heard a cute squeal. As if a giant rock hit him, a person landed on him. Knocking him down to the ground, with a female figure laying on top of him. Bad stuff always happend in alleyways.

"owwww, that hurt" Felt grunted, as she sat up. She looked up at the roof she fell down from. "I really lost my footing there".

Subaru gave out a grunt, making a shocked Felt look down at him. With a cute "kyaa" she jumped up.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she said concerned, Subaru grunted in response. "I'm so sorry"

"I-it's alright Felt, i just have bad luck in alleyways" Subaru sat up with a stiff back, he arched his back, making it give a crack or two. Finally he looked at Felt, who wasn't wearing her royal clothes. She was in the same attire she had when they first met. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted some fresh air" Felt sighed, "life in the castle is boring, especially with Reinhard lecturing me about courtesy all the time"

Speaking of the red haired knight, he was most likely out looking for her.

"I take it this isn't your first time escaping the castle" Subaru asked her.

"No, i've done it a few times already. Reinhard always takes so long to find me" Felt could only be grateful for that, Reinhard could most likely spot her half-across the city. "So what is the deal between you and sis?"

"Nothing really, i've just been an asshole and a complete fool" Subaru Said shamefully. "Hope i Can make amends for it, somehow"

"Well good luck with that then" Felt went silent, "ummm Subaru?"

Subaru raised a brow at her.

"I guess i Never really thanked you properly after the incident at the loot house" she Said in a silent voice, "been bothering me for some time"

"There is no reason for that Felt, you and Emilia were Kept safe. That's what matters" Subaru Said as he scratched the back of his head, making Felt blush. "What do you even mean by saying thank you properly? Some sort of gesture tought by The sword Saint?"

Felts face quickly became red, humming some weird voice. Subaru looked at the small girl with intrigue. And before he knew it, she jumped into his face for a kiss. Tip-toeing in order to get to his face. He was shocked by this sudden move, feeling Felts lips melt into his. The kiss was deep, very sloppy performed on Felts part. His back was now up against the wall, his hands hovering over Felts sides.

Felt separated their lips, with a trail of spit between their lips. Her face being crimson red.

"Woah Felt..." Subaru said, "What brought that on?"

"I-i just wanted to thank you, that's all!" Felt said really flustered, "Want me to continue or not?"

"Continue?" Subaru was pretty confused, Felt muttered something on the lines of: How clueless are you?

"After the situation at the loot house. I kinda got a little crush on you" she said pretty embarrassed about admitting that. "And now i want to repay you for saving my life, there i said it!"

Felt took a deep breath, leaving Subaru in thought. Wouldn't it be criminal to fuck her? And what would Reinhard do when he found out, Subaru shivered at the thought. Felt looked at him curiously, waiting for an answer. She tried to hide her embarrassment with a tough looking expression. He could tell the thing she wanted was sex, so he had her consent at least.

"well, in that case..." Subaru thought for a second, "i want to see your body"

Felt blushed, but she knew she wanted this to happen. With a heavy sigh, she pulled off her short jacket slowly. and dropped it next to her, she only stood in her sports bra. Still blushing very deeply, she pulled off said sports bra. Revealing her flat chest, which she quickly covered with her right arm. Subaru kept staring at her, waiting for her to remove them.

Her hand slowly disappeared, leaving her nipples for Subaru to gaze at. Despite the fact he was about to fuck an underage girl, he couldn't help but get really horny from looking at them.

"You-you can touch them if you want" Felt said.

Subaru slowly reached out, reaching towards her breasts. He looked into her eyes a couple of times, to make sure she was ok with it. His finger was only a few millimeters away, when a name was yelled further away.

"Felt! Where are you?" Reinhard yelled out, making Felt panic. She picked up her jacket and bra and started running. Leaving Subaru standing alone in the alley, beyond confused. he looked towards the entrance to see a sword saint looking at him. "Arghhh Subaru, nice to see you!"

"Y-yeah" Subaru stammered, stepping towards the redhead.

"Have you seen Felt by any chance?" Reinhard asked him, making Subaru squirm. "She has run away again, and i just can't seem to find her"

"Wouldn't it be pretty easy for you to find her? Don't you have a divine blessing for that?" Subaru asked him, "And no i haven't seen her"

"Well at this point in time, that's the one blessing i Want the most" Reinhard sighed, "Oh by the way Subaru, take Care of that boner"

Subaru froze for a minute, as Reinhard departed from him with those words. He was very perceptive after all. Subaru turned back towards the alleyway, wondering where Felt had run off to. He could feel his disappointment build up, and was on his way out of the alleyway. When somebody called his name from down the alleyway.

"Oy, Subaru" Felt said in such a silent tone he could barely hear it. She gestured from behind a pile of trash, wanting him to come closer. Subaru checked for Reinhard before walking down towards her, filled with anticipation. She urged him to follow her, apparently she had found something. Subaru kept looking over his shoulder, making sure no one was there. If he was caught having sex with an underage girl...

"In here!" Felt whispered and pointed towards a trap door. She quickly disappeared into it, leaving Subaru standing alone yet again. Before he knew it, he had already jumped down into the hole.

The room they ended up in was small, only having a dim-lit lantern in the corner. By the wall there was a bedroll, seemingly unused. Subaru closed the trap door, and made sure it was sealed shut. When he was certain it was, he finally turned towards Felt. She was standing by the bedroll.

"I once used this when i was on the run from the guards, spent a few days down here" Felt said with a sigh, "A perfect place right?"

Subaru preferred it with a cozy bed instead, but for now it would have to do. He nodded at Felt, who quickly got the memo that they were to continue their little act. Felt threw her jacket to the side, and quickly pulled off her sports bra. Her nipples hardend in the cold air, Felt gave a smile towards Subaru. Who could feel he was getting hard again.

Subaru and Felt walked towards together, meeting in a heated kiss. Felt tip-toed and pulled Subaru downwards, as she was trying to have her tongue enter his mouth. Subaru slipped his thumb across her right nipple, earning a gasp from Felt. Subaru slipped his hand down towards her small ass, giving a cheek a light squeeze. She squirmed in his embrace, as their to tongues continued to wrestle eachother.

Felt finally broke the kiss, and quickly got down on her knees. She unbouckled his pants and pulled them down, just as Subaru was removing his jacket and shirt. Felt pulled down his boxer shorts, letting out his dick. Felt looked embarrased at it, as she gave a little poke.

"I'm warning you, i'm terrible at this" Felt said, before she gave the head a little kiss. Instantly, she noted the wierd salty taste. Subaru ran his hand through her hair, making Felt look up at him with a glimt of admiration. Felt returned to look at Subarus throbbing member.

"Try stroking it with your hand" Subaru asked her, to which she complied with no second thoughts. Her gloved hand grasped around the dick, and started giving it a few small strokes. Subaru gave out a little moan as Felts gloved hand moved up and down his dick. Her Grip tightened a Lil bit, and her stroking has increased in speed.

She had started getting a hang of it, and let her tongue lick the head. Her tongue moved around in Nice and slow circles, tasting the Pre-cum leaking out. Subaru looked down at her, and gently placed his hand at the back of her head. His hips started moving at a slow pace, trying to get into her waiting mouth. Felt placed her lips around the cockhead, and started drinking his Pre-cum.

She was indeed starting to enjoy herself, as she reached her hand down into her shorts. Felt tried her best to get even more of Subarus dick into her mouth, making sounds to act as a vibrator of sorts. Subaru moaned, Felt was getting better by the second. The lewd sounds could now be heard loud and clear. Felt kept slurping as much of the pre-cum as possible, even stroking more of the hilt to get more out.

Her fingers were going crazy down there in her shorts. Subaru could feel he was about to come.

"F-Felt...i'm going to..." Subaru panted, as he could feel something brew in his groin. Felt was too busy drinking his pre-cum, to listen to what he said. With a long moan accompanied by a grunt, Subaru released his seed into her mouth.

Her eyes shot wide open, as she felt the first torrent of cum going down her throat. She quickly pulled her head back trying to catch some air. Subaru reached downwards and started pumping his dick. making sure the rest got out. Felt looked in horror, as multiple ropes of cum hit her face. Some of it even got in her hair.

Subaru panted heavily, as he looked down to look at the cum covered girl. Felt panted like a dog, as she tried to lick up some of the cum on her face. Felt started growing accustomed to the salty and sticky fluid.

"Jeez, why did you shoot out so much?" Felt complained as she finished clearing off the majority of the sperm on her face. Subaru chuckle at the flustered girl. "Now pay back the favor!"

She commanded as she wandered over to the wall. She bended over, and started pulling down her shorts and panties. Subaru could feel himself growing hard again, as more and more of Felts ass got visible for him. She gave a quick smile, when Subaru could finally get a good look at her glory. Her pussy glistening with wetness, an uncontrolable lust building inside them.

Subaru wasted no time anywhere, he buried his face in her back-end. Making her gasp and moan. This position was very shameful, but it only added to their lust. Felt bit her lower lip in an attempt to supress the moans, but she couldn't help but let a few drawn out moans out. Subaru continued to taste her labia, savoring in the salty taste he had started to appreciate.

With a quick movement, he turned her around to face him. Subaru gazed at the tiny nub above her pussy, embarassing the poor girl.

"Don't stare at it, you jerk!" Felt yelled at him, making Subaru smile in glee. Slowly he placed his mouth on the nub, giving it a light bite. Felt squirmed at this sudden advance, followed by a sinful moan. He proceeded to lick it with all he got, his tongue going around in circles and giving it a few kisses every now and then.

 _why, why does this feel so good?_ Felt thought, as she was completely giving in to pleasure now. _This feeling is unreal!_

She placed her hand behind his head, trying to make him suck harder. To which he proceeded to devour it, licking every single inch of her lower region. His hand crept across her inner thigh, making the girl tremble in response. Slowly, he started inserting a finger. Felt let out a cute yelp, before letting out a haha.

Subaru kept his licking going, now fingering the girl aswell. Felt panted and moaned, completely losing her innocent facade. She could feel something brewing in her stomach, something that send shocks throughout her body.

"er-errhh, Subaru i think i'm..." Felt let out a scream, when Subaru inserted another finger. She couldn't take it anymore, she was going to come.

Her semen shot forward, drenching Subarus hand. Felt trembled as she went through her orgasm. Subaru pulled out his fingers, and let some of the semen flow out on the stone floor. She collapsed to her knees, breathing deeply and feeling powerless. Subaru smiled to himself, he had started to like making a mess of girls.

"Here, have a taste for yourself" he said, as he shoved his cum drenched fingers into her mouth. Felt saw it as the only thing to do now, and slowly started sucking on them. The taste was driving her mad, and eventually made her suck a bit harder. When Subaru removed his fingers, he had started stroking himself. Felt looked down at the rod between his legs, and instantly knew what was about to happen.

"Just go ahead and do it, Subaru" Felt said, "I want more love"

Subaru nodded. He grabbed her timid body, and turned her around to face him. He pressed his body up against hers, her breathing colliding with his neck. He reached down and lifted her up by her thighs, positioning his dick at her entrance. He looked at felt one more time, checking if she was okay. Felt let out a nervous chuckle, as she gave her consent.

Slowly, his dick entered her. Making the two of them give a long drawn moan. Subaru stopped when he was halfway in, quickly noticing somethings. She wasn't bleeding. Subaru looked surprised at the girl.

"Happend a long time ago, parkour accident" she said, struggling to speak with a dick inside her. "Just keep moving"

Subaru nodded, he continued his advance in her tunnel. Felt whimpered. It felt so strange, having a dick rubbing her insides. Subaru was nearly at the hilt, before he stopped abruptly. Felt gave out a loud moan, apparently he had hit her G-spot. She trembled in his arms, as a wave of pleasure flooded over her.

Subaru pulled out the dick,only to smash it back in at a slow pace, and got ever so faster. Felts panting had grown loud, same volume as her moans. Subaru did his best not to hurt her, but it was difficult controlling his urges to fuck her brains out. Felt was in heaven, she had no idea it would feel this good.

 _Subaru dick is...so goood_ Felt said, _harder please..._

Felt tried to open her mouth, but it was too difficult to speak. Subaru leaned in, and whispered into her ear.

"Just say the word, and i will make you feel better than ever" his inner sex-demon told her.

Felt nodded furiously, with what little strenght she had left. Subaru grew a sinister smile, as he greatly increased his speed. This time he had thrown away all the stuff about caring, now his urges were in full control. Subaru was gone, replaced with a man following a wile intent.

Felt was on another plane as well. She had started hanging her tongue out, and her eyes going into the back of her head. He had become rough, so rough she was fading away. His dick flew in and out at such a great speed, as if he had gained infinite stamina. The moaning girl wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to hold on for dear life.

Subaru could feel his release coming, and anticipated coating Felt in more of his semen. The girl in question, was also about to reach orgasm, as she was on the brink of passing out. Finally, after a few more thrusts, they came together. Subaru was sensible enough to pull out, dropping Felt on the ground. As he shot rope after rope of cum down at her, while she was in the middle of her orgasm as well.

Such a feeling drained them both of their remaining stamina. And they both fell back in exhaustion. Subaru laid on his back, staring into the ceiling. He looked down, to see a cum-drenched Felt crawling towards him. Her limp body landing on him, resting her head on his chest. Subaru wrapped an arm around her, pressing her closer to him. Ignoring the fact, she was covered in cum.

"Thank you" a weak Felt said to the drowsy Subaru, as they both fell into a deep sleep.

The last thought that struck Subaru, before he drifted off: What the hell happend to him?

 **:::**

 **Finally, it's done. Sorry for the wait, school has been rough lately. I hope you enjoyed it. I was kibda sloppy writing it, could have been a lot better. But i didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore.**

 **Also, i will put this fanfic on hiatus for a while. Gonna write a new lemon(a one time thing, don't worry), about a game i recently got my hands on. (Hint: It involves androids). So stick around if you're interested. That may also spawn ideas for this, but who knows.**

 **thank you all for the support!**


	5. Crusch

**I'm back!**

 **FEATURING: Crusch**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:::**

Subaru awoke in the dimly lit basement, feeling amazing after his time with Felt. He looked down at the sleeping naked girl on top of him, smiling like a little child. Subaru felt great satisfaction, she was happy. He wondered what time it was. Had it become night time, Rem might get worried.

With a final look, he gently grabbed Felts timid body. Placing her next to him, she whimpered _as_ he got up. Subaru moved over to the bundle of clothing on the side, dressing up in his usual tracksuit.

He walked towards a ladder, leading upwards to the surface. Upon his first step, he took a look back at Felt. She slept silently, unaware of his disapperance. With a small sigh, he crawled back up to the surface.

His suspicions were indeed correct, the night had crept in. Subaru started running, wanting to reach the mansion in time.

 _Time skip..._

Subaru panted, at the foot of the mansion. He took a few breaths, regaining his composure. He walked up the steps, and silently opened the door. A thought struck him, one he had forgotten

 _Emilia...i had forgotten everything about Emilia_ Subaru thought, _What am i doing here? I Should be by her side..._

"Subaru, mind joining me for a drink?" a voice called to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. The voice belonged to none other than Crusch herself, standing at the top of the staircase in a dark red nightgown. Subaru had to take a moment to admire her form, eyes going over every detail. Crusch smirked when she noticed his looks, and quickly made Subaru aware.

"Oh, y-yeah sure, why not?" Subaru said with his usual smile, he walked up the staircase. "What for if i may ask?"

"A nice friendly chat" Crusch said in a cold manner, before turning heel. Subaru could feel a fire igniting in his heart, the naughty type, although he quickly choked said fire. The thought of being alone with a mature woman, really stirred up his desires. But he had to hide his desire, for now atleast.

He followed the dark-green haired woman down the corridor, occasitionly giving her ass a gaze or two.

"Tell me Subaru, where have you been up til now?" Crusch asked as they walked down the corridor, "Your maid got a little bit worried, but she calmed down"

That last bit was a huge relief for Subaru.

"Just out relaxing with a friend" he lied with a straight face, to which Crusch simply murmured something. They walked together, until they finally reached her quarters. She opened the white ordained door, which led into a luxurious room. The bed looked like something from the castle, looked very comforting. As Subaru was admiring the room, Crusch had opened a door to a Veranda, overlooking the city. Crusch seductively gestured him to come closer, making Subaru gulp.

When he finally walked out onto the veranda, he stood still in awe. The city looked magical from here, the view looking greater with Crusch in the picture. She was sitting by a small table, staring at the boy with a slight smile. Subaru walked over to the waiting chair, his heart rate increasing. The two sat still for a few moments. Before Subaru finally opening his mouth.

"S-so, where is the drink?" he asked her. Crusch made a loud snap with her fingers, making Ferris emerge with two bottles in his hands. Upon placing the bottles on the table, Subaru noticed something odd about Ferris. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, and his mouth trembling as if he was going to say something.

"Thank you Ferris, you may leave us be" Crusch ordered him. Ferris made eye contact with Subaru, before leaving the veranda. Subaru didn't look, but he could hear the door being opened and closed. And locked.

"So Subaru..." Crusch said as she opened a bottle. "Do you like wine?"

Subaru didn't want to admit it, he had never tasted alcohol before. He nodded when his eyes met Crusch. Crusch smiled, as she poured a glass of wine for the two of them. Subaru stared at the red liquid, unaware of the intrigued Crusch. After a brief moment of hesitation, he picked up the glass.

"Now then, a toast to our health" Crusch said, as she took a sip from the glass. Subaru slowly poured the wine into his mouth, he frowned at the taste. Before he knew it, he had emptied the glass. He felt a bit drowsy as the wine left a burning trail down his throat. Crusch had only consumed half of hers, and chuckled at the boy.

Without asking she poured another glass for him. Subaru didn't say anything, he was still battling the weird taste in his mouth. Crusch couldn't help but feel amused, when Subaru picked up the glass. Emptying it, yet again.

"Subaru, have you ever tasted alcohol?" Crusch asked him.

"W-what? *hiccup* yeah, i had quite a few in my freetime" he said as his mind went cloudy.

"Really?" _i find that hard to believe_ Crusch thought to herself, as she took a sip from her glass. "Just help yourself with more, if you'd like"

Subaru let out some nervous laughter, as he poured another glass. Crusch sighed.

 _He is so easy..._

 _FAST FORWARD!_

"hey Crusch *hiccup* got anymore wine?" Subaru said, he had gotten drunk after another 3 glasses. Crusch had also gotten slightly drunk, she hadn't planned on drinking that much. She still managed to keep sensible thinking, unlike Subaru.

"I'm afraid we are all out now" Crusch sighed, as she let the wine bottle drop to the floor. She leaned back in the chair, looking up in the sky. Subaru was pretty silent being drunk, highly unexpected by Crusch. He was still muttering stuff under his breath, and letting out a hiccup or two after a while.

"*hiccup* hey Crusch-sama...*hiccup*" Subaru said, making Crusch look him in the eye. "You look really, REALLY good in that dress *hiccup*"

"Oh really? Is that the drink or Subaru i'm talking with?" Crusch said as she reajusted herself.

"A mixture of both..." Subaru said with a sly smile.

"heh with such charms, you must get well along with girls?" she said sarcasticly.

"I'd say i'm doing fine" Subaru muttered. "Well, i did fuck Felt a few hours ago...*hiccup*"

Crusch smile died at that statement.

"Subaru...are you into...underage girls?" she asked him.

"What? *hiccup* i have already fucked a BUNCH of girls" Subaru chuckled, "Rem and her sister, Elsa, Felt and..."

"I think that is enough..." Crusch said, this took a big turn of events. Their night of drinking had turned into Subaru listing the girls he fucked. She was no stranger to sex, she had experienced it once or twice. But this statement would really set back her plans. "Subaru, do you have sexual thoughts about me?"

"yes, i could think of many things i want to do to you" Subaru said in a trembling voice, "Right now, i can't stop thinking about how you look under that dress..."

Crusch could feel her cheeks heat up.

"Is that so..." Crusch said, _This may be my chance..._ "Say Subaru, would you like to see exactly that?"

Subaru took awhile to process it, but he eventually started nodding violently.

 _Too easy_

Crusch sighed as she stood up, she positioned herself so her back was facing him. Slowly and fluid, she undid the ribbon on her back. Her nightgown slid downwards ever so slowly, revealing more and more of her body. Once it was past the hips, she made it drop completely. Standing there, only in panties and her bra. Her bra was unclapsed at reasonable speed, throwing it aside. She turned towards the nearly salivating man, having her arm covering the important parts of her breast. Subaru felt slightly disappointed.

"First, let me just see what kind of animal you have down there..." Crusch chuckled. Subaru had already gotten sober, somehow. He couldn't help but get hard, as he took in every detail of her body. He was almost salivating at her perfect form, to which Crusch just smiled at his admiration. It took him a while, before he remembered he was supposed to undress.

He rustled a bit with his pants, before finally pulling out his now erect dick. Crusch eyes grew wide.

 _It's bigger than i imagined_

Putting on her usual face, she finally moved her arm away from her breasts. Subaru could now finally see the orbs in their full glory.

"Well, I guess we need to get to the fun part now..." Crusch seductivly said, as she walked straight up to Subaru. He did his best not to look down at her breasts, now his eyes were connecting with hers. And the green eyes showed no sign of affection, huh. "Here, want a taste?"

She lifted up her left breast, making Subaru slowly caress the orb in his hand. He moved his thumb over the nipple, making Crusch moan at his touch. His eyes were fixated on hers, as he took in her facial expression. Still looking cold, something was up. He took a mouthful of her breats, sucking hard on it.

"Wow...yes that's it.." Crusch moaned, as she placed a hand on the back of his head. "You are really good at it..."

Subaru smiled to himself, as he could feel a hand over his dick. Slow, and delicate strokes. He pulled away from her breast, leaving a giant mark on it. He quickly connected their lips, trying to force his tongue into her mouth. This sudden advance surprised Crusch, but she ended up opening her mouth. His tongue wrestled with hers, overpowering it and ravaging her mouth.

As he was going ham in her mouth, her grip had tightend around the dick. She pulled Subaru away, leaving a rope of spit between their lips.

"Let me use these lips more...effectivly" Crusch chuckled, as she pushed Subaru against the railing. She removed the jacket Subaru was wearing, the shirt as well. As he was standing there, half naked, Crusch ran her tongue up and down his throat. It felt wierd, but also kinda good. She ran her tongue downwards, as she slowly started kneeling. Her tongue stopping just above his shaft.

Crusch licked her lips, as she pulled down his trousers and boxers completely. Now his dick was hanging freely in the air, just waiting to get sucked. She let her finger go along the shaft, making it throb at her touch. Subaru was silently grunting, as she took her time teasing him. She lifted up the shaft, and brought her face closer to his balls. She gave a light lick, and finger going around it.

Subaru hated her teasing, but it only made his desires be more apparent. Which made it all the more satisfying, when she finally placed her lips around the head. She took in his moaning face, amused seeing him in that state. Slowly, she went down on him. Her mouth felt like silk, adding a fair bit of warmth on top of it. Crusch took more and more into her mouth, even starting to use her tongue.

She started making some weird sounds, vibrating the dick a little bit. This was almost too much for him, clearly she was experienced. He could feel his release building up inside him, but suddenly something happend.

Subarus vision got cloudy, and his muscles tensed. Suddenly, Crusch was just a piece of meat to him. This was same feeling he had endured, during his time with Felt. Before he knew it, he had already grabbed the sides of Crusch head with his hands. Before violently pushing her further down his cock. Crusch eyes shot open at this sudden attack, trying to pull it out. However, Subaru kept slamming his hips against her face. Eventually her hands fell down by her side, enduring it with everything she got.

 _Just what happend to him?!_ she thought, as she could feel the meat pulsing in her mouth. _He is acting like a goddamn animal!_

"You like that Crusch? Heh...heh..." Subaru panted, "Gonna cum in your mouth, if that's ok?"

Obviously she couldn't answer that, but her answer would have been yes. The very next moment, Crusch felt torrents of semen gushing down her throat. She did her very best to swallow all of it, but she ended up gagging on the sheer amount. Seeing her almost chocking, Subaru pulled out of her cum-filled mouth. She went down on all fours, and panted for air.

"Did you have to be so rough?!" Crusch complained, only to be hit by another rope of cum.

"Sorry bout that" Subaru said, "Just got carried away"

Crusch could feel her anger building up in her.

"But i'm not finished just yet" Subaru said as he picked up Crusch without warning.

"What are you doing! Put me down at once" Crusch yelled, "Remember you are dealing with a noble woman here!"

"Think i care?" Subaru said, "A pussy is a pussy, no matter what"

Soon Crusch was thrown down on her bed, with an angered expression on her face. Subaru placed himself over her, ready to insert is yet again erect-penis. Crusch mouth trembled, she was about to throw insults and the like, but feared his treatment of her would only get rougher. For some reason, it exited her a little bit. The thought of yelling for Ferris help didn't occur in her mind. Did she want this?

In the middle of her thoughts, Subaru inserted the tip into her wet snatch. Crusch gasped, a wave came over her. It had been months since she had last seen action. He kept going further in, at a slow pace. Crusch gritted her teeth. Suddenly he slipped the rest in a long thrust, making Crusch moan loudly. Subaru didn't give her a moment to recover, as he quickly thrusted again.

Crusch panted and moaned, as Subaru kept going into her. He didn't mutter a word, he was only focused on giving her a pounding. Why wasn't she complaining? She thought to herself. His hand grabbed her breasts, giving them a little squezze.

"Subaru...Stop...You can't..." Crusch tried to say, "Please give me a breather..."

She hoped that he would grant her request, however to her disappointment Subaru didn't stop. In fact, he increased his pace a little bit.

"How is it Crusch? Do you like taking a pounding from me?" Subaru whispered in her ear.

"This...isn't how it was supposed to go!" Crusch yelled out betwenn her breaths, actually making Subaru stop his movements. Crusch head fell on the pillow, as her chest went up and down. After some time she looked at the now questioning Subaru. "I...was trying to turn you over...that bitch Emilia doesn't deserve such support!"

Her mouth shut, when she saw the fiery gaze of Subaru. One filled with anger, not lust. Crusch actually felt a sense of fear, building up within her. She quickly realized she shouldn't have said that.

"So...Emilia is a bitch..." Subaru stared at Crusch, with a look of misintent. "Well in that case..."

Suddenly Subaru grabbed Crusch, turning her over at her hands and knees. She was disoriented at first, but came to her senses when she could feel something pressing against her rear.

"Subaru, what are you doing?!" Crusch exclaimed, "Stop this at once!"

"No one, gets away with trash talking Emilia" Subaru stated, "Without me interfering. And seeing this fine ass, makes me grow an unhealthy urge..."

Crusch gulped, she had never done anal before. Which was the prime reason she bit her lip hard, when Subaru slowly entered. The only time he had done anal, was with Ferris. Back then it felt wierd, now it actually felt kinda nice, especially with the squirming Crusch beneath him.

"Subaru...it's too big...pull it out!" she managed to let out, but Subaru kept his advance going. Almost being at the base. Finally he stopped, buried deep within her ass. Crusch panted, this was just too much. After a while he started moving, and Crusch grit her teeth again.

Subaru moaned silently, her virgin ass was really tight. Crusch didn't want to admit it, but she was slowly starting to enjoy it. He went in and out at a fair pace, not enough to break Crusch. She did start making minor moans and whimpering.

"Jeez Crusch...This ass is really tight" Subaru said smiling happily to himself, "Just feels too good doesn't it?"

With those words his speed increased drastically, destroying her ass even further. Crusch couldn't stop her moans now, the pain had gone away, and was replaced with pleasure.

 _If this keeps up...my mind is gonna go numb..._ Crusch thought to herself _It just feels so..._

Crusch opened her mouth wide, when Subaru started ramming into her backside at a godly pace.

 _Just what is he...some kind of charm...How can it be this..._

Crusch arms grew tired, and her upper body collapsed down on the bed. Her tongue sticking out and eyes in the back of her head.

 _GOOD!_

Subaru just kept on the attack, loving the face Crusch was making. Whatever kind of gift he had, it always broke them in the end. He had one of his hands trace over her pussy, feeling how wet it was. When he finally took a look at it, he chuckled at just how much she was dripping.

"You like it in the ass right? Subaru asked the girl who was salivating while looking like an animal in heat. She only made moans and the occational wimp. Without her permission, Subaru inserted two finger into her pussy. He was welcomed by a large amount of pre-cum glazing his fingers.

Crusch finally opened her mouth, only it wasn't what he expected to hear.

"I fucking love your cock...feels so good buried within me" She said in a weak voice. "...Cumming..."

Subaru withdrew his fingers, letting Crusch stain the bed with her juices. She let out a loud moan, as a smile grew across her face.

"I'm about to cum Crusch..." Subaru panted as he reached ludicrous speed.

"...Inside..." Crusch stammered, still recovering from her orgasm.

With her permission Subaru buried his dick deep within her ass, before finally releasing his load. They both moaned, as Crusch ass was filled with Subarus cum. Crusch was screaming, eyes rolling back, tongue out and heavy salivating. Just the face a whore would make. The semen overflowed, and it leaked out and mixed with the stained bed. Once everything had calmed down, Subaru collapsed on the now passed out Crusch.

He sighed deeply before drifting into a heavy sleep, still having his dick inside Crusch.

 _I can't wait to fuck Emilia..._ he thought to himself.

 **:::**

 **Well, finally it's done...**

 **Sorry for the long wait, had too much going on. I kinda rushed this one out, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **I would like to ask you guys something: Do you think i'm making it too rough? I'm willing to change it, but it's hard to resist my fantasies :D**

 **Anyway, review and favorite if you haven't done already.**

 **(Priscilla is up next)**


	6. Story update

**Hello everyone, this is HornyFucker27...**

 **I'm sorry that I have been gone for so long. A lot of stuff has happened, which has been damaging to say the least. I won't write down what has transpired, considering the mere thought is pretty painful for me.**

 **Now to the story...I'm ca. halfway through the Priscilla chapter, before THAT happened. I'm trying my best to get back into it, but i can't write more than 5 words before letting go of my keyboard.**

 **It's almost as if the spark that made me do this is dying down, i'm too depressed to do it.**

 **Someone who private messaged me about my whereabouts, offered to continue it in my stead. His name is "TwistedIntent"(He is more dirty minded than me), and i plan on letting him continue it.**

 **I hope all of you can understand.**


	7. Priscilla (I'm back)

**(I have returned)**

 **CHAPTER: 6**

 **FEATURING: Priscilla**

 **Enjoy**

 **:::**

Subaru slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but green. He spit out the hair that was in his mouth, and pulled himself up from the sleeping woman. Crusch was sleeping peacefully in the bed, her head buried in the salivated pillow. He took a few seconds admiring her sleeping state, before realizing his nether region was currently occupied by a specific orifice.

Subaru pulled out the dick, noticing the dried up semen on the hilt. He quickly looked at Crusch gaping hole, and the stains of semen that had exited. He couldn't help but get aroused at the sight, and grabbed a hold of his semi-erect dick. As he was stroking his newly erect dick, Crusch slowly moved her tired body. He leaned close to ear, breathing softly into it.

"Morning sunshine" Subaru said in a playful tone, "Wanna go for round two?"

A smile slowly appeared on her lips, as her hips instinctly grinded up against his dick. Subaru glady took the invitation.

 _Some time later..._

Subaru zipped up his tracksuit, fully awake after the quick fuck. He looked over the city illuminated by light, sighing deeply at the sight. Crusch was sitting naked by her mirror, trying to sort out her messy hair. After the second round, they didn't really talk about what happend. They both enjoyed it, but Crusch seemed to have taken a hit to her honor.

He wanted to say something to her, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead he opened the door and walked down the hallway, leaving Crusch alone in her room. On his way down the hall, he spotted a blushing Ferris walking with a tray of tea. He didn't pay a mind to it, why should he.

He hadn't talked or fucked with Rem in a while, so he decided to check up on her.

When he had finally reached Rems room, he noticed the door was slightly open. Didn't seem like a big thing at first, but he couldn't help but take a peek. In the bed at the end of the room, was a naked sleeping Rem. The cover only reached up to her navel, leaving her breast open to anyone.

But the thought of Emilia pushed him away from getting some action. He had to think up a way to get back to the mansion. Also buying a cake for Rem, just to prove he hadn't forgotten her. Poor girl must have dreamt of the sex, he thought to himself.

Although his weird behaviour during sexual intercourse recently, was really worrysome to him. But he shrugged it off as nothing.

 _In the streets..._

Subaru kept walking the same route, over and over again. His mind kept jumping away from Emilia, and to other stuff. He figured Crusch could lend him a dragoncart, as a "gift" for their time together. At that point, it seemed like the only logical option.

He kept walking his route, buried in his thoughts. Expecting something to happen, probably the previous encounters in alleyways had taken a toll on him.

Suddenly he was knocked out of his thoughts, as a dragoncart stopped right in front of him. The cart was ordained with gold, sporting a crimson red color. There was no doubt, this was Priscillas personal cart.

The doors flew open, Subaru expected the princess herself to step out, but it was just her knight Al.

"Oy' Natsuki" Al greeted, "Or is it Sir. Natsuki?"

Subaru simply mumbled at this mockery, hiding his annoyance with his usual smile.

"What do you want?"

"My lady, has a desire to speak with you" Al explained, "Please step into the cart"

In reality, Subaru didn't want to go. But he quickly figured it would be best for them to step in. Without saying a word, Subaru seated himself in the red pillowed seats. Al signalled the driver to go, as he silently sat opposite of Subaru. As they were silently trailing along the road, Subaru could help but feel so comfortable in the seat. It wasn't until 5 minutes had passed, that Subaru finally opened his mouth. Although Al answered it before the question came out.

"I got no clue why she asked for you" Al answered, "After the ruckus you made at that royal selection, I figured you would be the laughing stock of the nobility"

"You think that was stupid of me..."

"Yes"

"Ohhh thank you so very much, Mister noble knight"

Subaru sighed deeply.

"I kinda understand why..." he started, making Subaru lift his head in curiosity. "You're so in love with her, you couldn't think rationally. I don't blame you, i did it as well back in my native country"

"Which country did you come from?" Subaru asked

"Well...it's kinda hard to explain" Al said with a nervous chuckle, "All i can say is: It's far away from here"

Subaru raised a brow at the answer, he didn't manage to make another question.

"Oh well, we're here now!" Al said as he got up and opened the door for Subaru. Subaru stepped outside, getting a look at the mansion before. It looked a little more polished than Crusch, just a little. His observation was cut short, when Al called to him from the door.

"Best not keep her waiting!" he yelled at Subaru, "She hates that!"

Subaru didn't want to piss her off, he had already pissed enough people off. He quickly walked up the marble staircase, stepping foot into the lair of the beast. As the door shut behind him.

When he stepped in, he was surprised by how clean the place was. Not trace of dust anywhere. Al bumped into him, signalling to follow him. Since Subaru had already gotten this far, he might as well follow without question. Al remained silent as he led Subaru up the stairs, and into a hallway. Al stopped in his tracks when they reached the top, turning towards Subaru.

"Just go down the hall, and open the large door" Al said, "She told me i shouldn't get involved, so you're on your own"

Subaru kept his silent game on, as Al patted him on the back as a sign of "good luck". He could feel his heartbeat slowly increase, as he got closer to the door. He could feel the paintings and Al stare at him.

 _Just what have i just gotten myself into_ Subaru thought to himself, as he now found himself at the door. He hesitantly reached for the door knob, but gathered all the bravery he could to turn it. It went open without a sound, and led into a room with a large table. It reached all the way to the other end of the room. Priscilla sat at the very end, enjoying a glass of vine. It took a few moments for her to register his presence.

"Arghhh the selfproclaimed knight appears" Priscilla mocked, making Subaru grit his teeth in annoyance.

"I'm here now" Subaru said, "Now why am i here?"

"Take a seat" she said. Subaru was surprised at getting ignored, but it wasn't till she had asked him a second time that he realized, it was an order. Slowly taking a step towards the lady in red, Subaru already regretted coming here. He sat down at the end, now facing the orange haired vixen. She had a cocky smile plastered on her face, which was a bit concerning for Subaru.

"Now what did you want to talk about?" Subaru politely asked her as best as he could, all she was doing was finishing her glass of wine.

"I have a...tendency to spy on my rivals" she stated, "And yesterday my familiar caught something very fascinating, involving a certain green haired woman"

Subaru could feel his heart beat increase, could she be talking about? She poured another glass, which she simply placed on the white table.

"Like what?" Subaru said, with a slight amount of nervousness. Priscilla only smiled.

"Said green haired woman was getting rammed from behind like an animal" Priscilla looked straight at Subaru, "By a certain black haired knight..."

Subaru could feel himself losing it.

"A-and why does that matter?"he stammered, making Priscilla giggle.

"It would be shame if rumors about her being a sexual deviant, willing to go as far as a commoner fucking her silly. Suddenly appeared." Priscilla said, "Imagine how the election will turn out for her..."

Subaru could actually feel a slight amount of anger building up, was she really trying to blackmail him?

"And what has that got to do with me?" Subaru asked with a small amount of annoyance.

"If you don't want rumors to appear, I have a proposition for you" Priscilla said as she got up from the chair, and slowly walked down the side of the table. "I'm jealous...really, she looked like she was really having a fun time. Something i don't have."

She was now standing next to Subaru, staring down at him with a sinister look in her eye.

"Something i want"

Subaru could feel himself shrink, at this sudden pressure. One that made him tremble.

"What do you want then..." Subaru said trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Sex" she said carelessly, making Subaru jolt his head at her in surprise. "You can either A. walk out of here, and find rumors popping up about miss Crusch, or B. You can have your way with me, on my terms"

She leaned closer to Subarus face, trying to force an answer out of him. He didn't even get to say his answer, she already knew it.

"You're so predictable, obviously you would choose such a fine woman like myself" Priscilla said arrogantly, "Right?"

Subaru just nodded, fearing for his life.

"Great, that is settled then" Priscilla said as looked at something behind Subaru, nodding. Subaru quickly turned around, to see nothing. In his confusion, Priscilla had sneaked up a perfume of sorts. One she would immediately spray in Subarus face as he turned towards her. Before Subaru could protest, his eyes grew tired, and he slammed his head into the table. "Hope that wasn't too much"

 _Some time later..._

Subaru opened his eyes, his mind fuzzy from the weird perfume. His vision was still blurry, could barely make out what appeared to be a ceiling of sorts. As his vision and mind cleared up, he slowly started to realize he was in a bed. Subaru looked down his body, trying to make the rest of his body up with movements. Everything seemed fine, that was until he tried to move his arms. He tried yet again to move them, and started feeling a rope around his arms.

Subaru tried angling his head to view his hands better, now he noticed they were tied to the bedpost. He started panicking as he could feel a slight breeze grace his body, realizing he was tied naked to a kingsized bed. He kept struggling with the rope, eventually giving up and gathering his strength. Now that his vision was finally clear, Subaru could quickly tell he was tied up in Priscillas chamber.

"HEY! ANYONE THERE?!" he yelled as loud as possible.

No voice came in response, and Subaru was left in his state of undress. After what felt like a eternity, Subaru could finally hear the sound of footsteps. Each step getting louder. Subaru waited patiently for Priscilla to enter, and was absolutely stunned when she stepped in.

"Sorry it took so long, got some problems with my dress" she told him, standing there in nothing but a pair of red panties and bra. Subaru eyed her cleavage, loving how her breast were so perfectly round. As his eyes took in more and more of her stunning body, his flaccid dick slowly started waking up from it's slumber. Her thighs, her curves, everything was just pure eye candy. Priscilla giggled when she noticed the dick slowly erecting itself. "Awwww, you are already getting hard from just my looks?"

She walked over to foot of the bed, bending her back to push her chest forward.

"Go ahead, take it all in..."

Subaru remained silent, but his dick increased it's growth. By now his train of lewd thoughts had begun, and he felt such a big urge to grab his dick and just jerk it. If he really paid close attention, he could even see the faint nipples being visible through the fabric. This was torture worse than the one Elma put through him. Priscilla giggled at seeing his frustrated face, wanting to escalate his lust to even greater heights. She turned her back to him now, bending over. Subaru absorbed the sight of her lovely ass cheeks, already getting thoughts of his head between them. It was too painful for him not to do anything, so he tried to pull the rope holding him apart.

"Oh my, do you really want my body that badly?" Priscilla asked him, as excitement was slowly building up in her.

"Of course i want to fuck yo-" he was caught off, when Priscilla made a small movement with her wrist. A red thin ribbon flew through the air, finding itself wrapping around Subarus mouth. It tightened itself to the point where no words could escape, only the murmurs of protests.

"I'm not surprised, you aren't the first commoner to have desires for me. Of course i turn all their attempts down, but for you..." she said as her hands moved behind her back, unhooking the bra. "I will make an exception"

The bra dropped to the floor, letting her round and firm breast get released. Subaru felt his dick throb at the sight, her nipples hardening from the air. Priscilla pressed them together, before letting go of them to slightly bounce. After enjoying the facial expression Subaru made, Priscilla advanced their "playtime".

Priscilla slowly prowled towards Subaru, a hungry look similiar to a predator. As she crawled over him, Subaru could feel himself starting to lose his cool. His dick grazed her panties, throbbing at the sudden contact. She sat up on his stomach, his dick resting between her cheeks. Priscilla stared directly into his eyes, as her finger slowly drew circles around his chest. Then she turned around, positioning herself in a 69 position. Subaru eyes grew wide, as her clothed sex placed itself on his face. She sat upright, having his face buried in her backside. Priscilla moaned softly, as Subarus breathing caused slight vibrations in her pussy.

"you are gonna see what is beneath soon..." Priscilla said, as she laid the rest of her body down. She rested her head on her hands, as she inspected his dick. She was amazed at the size, finding herself getting excited. "you have such a wonderful cock, i can't to have it down my throat"

She placed her index finger on the tip, slowly massaging the head. It throbbed eagerly at her gentle touch, wanting nothing more than getting jacked off. She used her free hand to lightly grab around the base of the dick, feeling the heat and blood pumping through it. Subaru lightly thrusted his hips upwards, producing a tiny bit of pleasure to sweep through him.

"So eager..." she said, as her hand slowly started to stroke the meat. "You must really be a beast in bed, how exciting"

While expressing her growing excitement, she started to stroke it slightly faster. Noticing her sudden change in stroking, she turned down her pace to tease Subaru even further. Her free hand went to grab the tip, massaging it gently along with her strokes. By now the pre-cum started to leak out, her fingers getting stained with fluid. She rubbed the tip even faster now, making more and more gush out. Priscilla almost salivated at the sight, finding it increasingly difficult to supress her own desires.

Licking her lips, she placed her mouth around the head. She tasted the salty liquid, finding it quite tasty. Her hand stroked the meat a little more, pushing out more fluid. Subaru was groaning and moaning, finding her teasing quite horrible. She was getting wet herself, and he had no way to actually give oral and get a taste. In the end, everything she did just fueled the lust within him.

Subaru arched his back, when Priscilla suddenly took half of his erect dick in her warm mouth. His eyes lit up in a faint purplish color, as a surge of anger washed over him. It quickly calmed down, but Subaru noticed that the rope had taken quite the damage from his sudden burst of rage.

As Priscilla kept going, sucking and licking, Subaru felt more rage built up in him. Priscilla took notice of this, and her heart rate sprung through the roof. She couldn't even fathom the things he could do to her, and it turned her on pretty badly. Deciding she had teased him enough, she thought it was time to release him from his bindings. Removing her mouth from his dick and her pussy from his face, she turned around and positioned herself on his stomach. She smiled gleefully, as she gazed down at a confused and angry young man.

"Think you're ready to fuck me up..." Priscilla said, making Subaru light up in excitement. She used a quick hand gesture, making both the ribbon and the rope untie themselves. Subaru wasted no time to pounce on her, achieving a speed that surprised her. He had her arms pinned, and she put up no resistance. Priscilla giggled and licked her lips when she saw into his eyes, witnessing a gaze filled with lust and pent-up frustration.

"You got some nerve pinning me like this..." she told him, earning a sly smile from Subaru. "What're are you gonna do now, commoner?"

Subarus facial expression didn't change, but he did smash their lips together. Priscilla eagerly welcomed the kiss, quickly getting overwhelmed by the sheer intensity. They opened their mouths and let their tongues dance, the sound being quite audiable. Subaru kept her arms pinned, but also moved his legs so they pinned hers. Priscilla had her eyes closed, as she was pinned and getting tongue fucked by a commoner. Her heart was beating like crazy, it felt so surreal.

As Subaru maintained his assault, his hand let go of her arm to slip down in her soaked panties. His finger lightly traced the folds, giggling when he realized how wet she was for him. He replaced the finger with his other hand after digging it deep, placing the wet finger in Priscillas mouth. She used her free hand to keep his hand in place, as her tongue licked the cum from his finger. After rubbing her pussy for a few seconds, Subaru finally inserted two fingers. Priscilla moaned loudly as the fingers penetrated her walls.

She groped her breasts as Subarus fingering continued, sweat starting to form on her body.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you? Who knew you could be so slutty" Subaru boldly said, making Priscilla supress a laugh.

"You're a real comedian, Subaru" Priscilla said. "Now keep treating me like a queen"

Finishing up, she pushed Subaru a bit back, before forcing his mouth down on her left tit. Priscilla caressed the back of his head, as his tongue swirled around the nub. He boldly bit down on the nub, making Priscilla make a loud moan. His dick was throbbing, wanting to enter her wet pussy. Subaru kept his licking for a good while, until he stopped and positioned himself over her petite frame.

"Gonna fuck you now, if you're ready?" that was a dumb question, but he just had to make sure.

"Of course i'm ready, just don't hold back when you pound me!" she commanded him, her eyes lighting up in a fiery gaze. Subaru quickly had his dick thrusted into her, stopping halfway in to feel her insides. The two moaned in unison, her walls clamping around his shaft going deeper and deeper. He did it slowly, wanting to feel her pussy and pinpoint where the g-spot was. She seemed to be pretty deep, but he eventually hit it. Now knowing what he was currently inside off, he pulled out and slammed himself back in. Priscilla swung her head back and moaned loudly, her body shaking from the waves of pleasure sent through her.

Subaru lifted himself up, increasing his speed slightly. She was incredibly tight, more so than Crusch was. He really enjoyed the look that was plastered over her face, the usual cocky smile was replaced with a panting mouth. Her eyes were fixated on his crotch, looking at them hungrily. Subaru slammed harder into her, making her throw her head back and moan loudly. Her legs swung around his waist, locking him in place. Subaru found himself slamming harder into her now, her legs adding that extra push.

Priscilla locked her arms around his neck, catching his lips in a heated kiss. As they were kissing, Subaru could feel his orgasm approacing.

"S-shit, i'm gonna cum soon" Subaru panted under his breath.

"Creampie me, don't worry, nothing will happen" Priscilla moaned into his ear. "I'm reaching it as well"

Subaru gave three more thrusts, before moaning loudly as he felt himself release into her womb. Priscilla kept her moans silent, as the flow semen made her own orgasm trigger. Her pussy was overflowing with cum, and some leaked out and stained the sheets. It was only after several minutes their bodies calmed down, a word wasn't said between. After regaining his breath, Subaru smiled down at Priscilla. Seeing their little session as being done, Subaru climbed away from her. As much as he wanted to stay, he had other plans.

Priscilla had Al bring him a box with his clothing, a word not getting shared between him and Subaru. As he dressed, he could feel her eyes linger on him. When he had finally zipped up his tracksuit, he looked over his shoulder a final time. Priscilla was resting her head on her hands, her cocky smile yet again on her lips.

They didn't give eachother a proper goodbye. As he was walking away from her mansion, Priscilla admired him from the window. While she was disappointed in not getting more from him, she knew she could always use the Crusch blackmail to have him go at it again. While he didn't display the same vigor as he had with Crusch, it only fueled her now "unhealthy" interest in him.

It wasn't the last time they fucked, no doubt about it. Priscilla had already started to touch herself, thinking about ALL the potential stuff he could do to a female body.

What fun they could have...

 **:::**

 **After months of therapy and counseling, I finally finished this chapter.**

 **I have had it very rough this year, been through one disaster after another. Now I have recovered to hopefully start writing these again, but it still doesn't feel the same. I was quite disappointed with this chapter, could have been way better, but I thought it was substantial enough for you guys.**

 **I honestly don't know who to pick next. I really wanna do Emilia, but I feel it's too early for that. I can't decide, so I would love it if you gave me an idea in the review(if you make one).**

 **Please favorite and review, if you want to.**

 **Cheers!**


	8. Thank you

**Hello everyone!**

 **So we recently hit the 1 year anniversary mark, so I finally found the time to write this note for you Guys.**

 **As you may be aware, 2017 kinda went to shit for me. Lost my job, my girl, best friend and almost had my house taken from me. But luckily, I was saved by a dear friend who stood forth as my lawyer.**

 **Up till this point, I have mostly studied the many months i was behind. So i haven't had the time write the Next chapter, only written about 680 Words.**

 **But I'm really writing this to thank you for all the amazing support you have given, I would never have expected such support from strangers from the internet. It was one of the driving factors, that helped not making me end it all.**

 **So thank you! Thanks for following the story.**

 **Now about the Next chapter...**

 **The Next chapter is going to have a LOT of sex in it, a fivesome to be precise(Originally a foursome, but I threw another girl in the ring). If you Guys want something specific to happen, throw it my way and i will consider doing it when i get time.**

 **The girls in question are: Rem, Crusch, Priscilla, Anastasia.**

 **So look forward to it when it comes out in 2085, LOL.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your support, and see you Guys Next time!**


End file.
